Disgusting
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: She needed to say this before she burst! She needs to tell the man she loves that she loves him...its so disgusting!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Glee or the song it's by Kesha I wish I did own it though…

Summery: Rachel has something she can't keep to herself anymore. This takes place after Original Song but Kurt has come back to McKinley.

XOXOXO

They have been in Glee practice talking about Nationals when all of sudden Rachel slams her books on the floor making a huge ruckus causing everyone to look at her.

"Rachel is there something you wanna say?" Mr. Schue asks his student hesitantly. Usually when Rachel is this way it gets scary and honestly he doesn't know if he can deal with that right now. With Nationals only so far away he can't handle a Rachel Berry freak out.

Rachel looks at her mentor and takes a much needed deep breath. Looking at Kurt and Mercedes quickly she stands up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such an important conversation but I have something I really need to say or I'm going to go insane!" She exclaims.

"More than she already has?" Lauren jokes and Santana and Quinn snicker while Mercedes and Kurt glare at them.

"Rach why don't you just do what you need to do." Kurt says before the teacher can deny her, giving his friend a comforting smile. He knows what she wants to say and he hopes it works out for her. When he did something like this for Blaine at first it didn't work out well, maybe for Rach it will have a better result.

Rachel smiles at her friends as she walks to the middle of the choir room and giving her music notes to the band before queuing them to start the music.

_My heart booms at the speed of light  
>But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight.<br>I can say that I really want to stay,  
>But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way.<em>

_Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway,  
>Think things have getting too attached I need an escape.<br>I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby._

She was swaying to the hypnotic beat singing the Kesha song with everything she had. This may not be the most famous Kesha song known to the world but it's one of her personal favorites. She looks up and smiles when Tina and Brittney come up knowing they'd be perfect for backup for the chorus.

_There is something that I gotta say!_

But to everyone but Kurt's surprise it wasn't Finn she was looking at, it was Puck!

He was looking at her with a shocked expression unable to look away even with Lauren's harsh attempts to get him to look at her. She glared at Berry with a look that could kill. She doesn't like people taking what's hers.

_It's disgusting, how I love you.  
>God, I hate me. I could kill you.<br>Cause your messing up my name.  
>Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.<br>It's disgusting._

Her, Tina, and Britt's voice did wonders as Rachel looks at Noah pleading with him to understand what she's trying to tell him.

_It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
>From a bandit to a baby.<br>Thinking about gotta change my name,  
>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.<br>Look at what you do to me.  
>It's disgusting.<em>

"I'm over Finn, I've been over Finn since we kissed. I just didn't know how to tell you since you have Lauren!" Her head is screaming at her to tell him but she hopes he'll know why she's singing this to him.

_My mind blinks like a traffic light.  
>It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time.<br>And it makes me scared, that I haven't loved.  
>That it's still right here, more or or or less.<em>

She knows she hasn't had the best record of all time. Finn cheating on Quinn with her, then dating Noah to make Finn jealous while he tries to forget Quinn, then 'dating' Finn after babygate exploded, then dating Jesse who used her, then dating Finn again only to cheat on him with Noah after she finds out Finn slept with Santana.

She's afraid to fall deeply in love with anyone because she's afraid of getting hurt. She's been hurt too much already.

But in the end that's okay because she knows that's how he feels as well. He hasn't had the best record either and that's okay. There's no shame in being afraid of falling in love.

_Stuck out in traffic, ya, I gotta go my own way.  
>My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape<br>I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, baby.  
>There is something that I gotta say.<br>It's disgusting, how I love you.  
>God, I hate me. I could kill you.<br>Cause your messing up my name.  
>Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.<br>It's disgusting.  
>It's disgusting, how you changed me.<br>From a bandit to a baby.  
>Thinking about gotta change my name,<br>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
>Look at what you do to me.<br>It's disgusting._

She looks at Noah who still hasn't moved his gaze from him. He won't show her any other emotion but shock and that worries her a little bit. What if she made a horrible mistake?

She hates that he turned her into such a baby about this. She's Rachel Barbara Berry, she is going to be a star and is going to step on anyone to get her to where she rightly belongs! Unfortunately Noah makes her hesitate to do any of that, all she wants to do is touch him, kiss him, be with him.

It's disgusting.

_Oh, it's disgusting  
>Oh, it's disgusting<br>Look at what you do to me.  
>Oh, look at what you do to me.<br>It's disgusting.  
>Disgusting.<em>

Everyone but Puck is up and moving to her voice, even Finn who's twirling Quinn as they listen to her song to his best friend, hell they even back her up. Him and Rachel were never good together, they had a poisonous relationship but hopefully they can have a healthy friendship.

Even Santana is moving to the beat. Sure Puck's her boy, but in the long run the first girl that ever got him to settle down and not cheat was Berry and as much as it pains her to admit it, even Man-hands is better for him than Lauren.

Everyone circles Rachel as she stands in front of Noah singing her all.

_Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster,  
>Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.<br>Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, somethings up.  
>What did you slip into my drink? Baby.<em>

They all sing the closing chorus and watch as Noah and Rachel just stare at each other.

"_Look at what you do to me_." Rachel sings in a whisper as he finally stands up and looks at her.

No words were spoken he just takes her hand in his and kisses her with all he has. They never had the perfect timing but now in this moment, nothing could be more perfect.

When they break apart everyone is clapping for them screaming "LONG LIVE PUCKLEBERRY!"

That is…until Lauren punches Puck in the face.

"You two are disgusting. I quit this loser club." She says as she walks out of the choir room.

Everyone watches her leave until they just burst into laughter, even Mr. Schue, who wasn't worried about her quitting because Kurt was back.

They all look at Puck and Rachel still in each other's embrace kissing softly smiling at each other without a care in the world.

"Took you long enough babe." He whispers to her laughing softly before kissing her again.

Because Lauren was right, they were pretty disgusting.

THE END!

These song lyrics have been in my favorites forever because I wanted to make a one shot of this kinda iffy about it but hopefully you guys like let me know please! Maybe I'll do a two shot of this in Noah's POV maybe.


	2. NOAHS POV!

I do not own Glee or the song it's by Kesha I wish I did own it though…

Summery: Rachel has something she can't keep to herself anymore. This takes place after Original Song but Kurt has come back to McKinley.

XOXOXO

They have been in Glee practice talking about Nationals even though Puck was half listening. He kept thinking of how long it's been since he got laid. Ever since this whole thing with Lauren he hasn't been screwing around. Not that he was actually in love with her it's just part of the chase. He actually was planning on breaking up with her soon. All of sudden Rachel slams her books on the floor making a huge ruckus causing his thoughts to disappear.

"Rachel is there something you wanna say?" Mr. Schue asks his student hesitantly. He doesn't blame the poor teacher. Rachel is a very high strung person and it takes badasses like him to handle that sort of crazy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such an important conversation but I have something I really need to say or I'm going to go insane!" He hears her exclaim.

"More than she already has?" Lauren jokes and Santana and Quinn snicker. He doesn't know why Lauren has such a problem with Berry, she never did anything to her and he was almost tempted to say something but Kurt interrupts before he could.

"Rach why don't you just do what you need to do." Kurt says before the teacher can deny her, giving his friend a comforting smile. He remembers when it was him Berry used to turn to for backup. He never had any problems standing up for her but he's glad she has more people to call friends.

Rachel smiles at her friends as she walks to the middle of the choir room and giving her music notes to the band before queuing them to start the music.

_My heart booms at the speed of light  
>But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight.<br>I can say that I really want to stay,  
>But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way.<em>

_Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway,  
>Think things have getting too attached I need an escape.<br>I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby._

He watches her rockin body sway to the hypnotic beat singing the Kesha song with everything she had. Her voice was so powerful that he wouldn't be surprised if the room started to shake. He smiles when he sees Tina and Britt walk up behind her, knowing that even Britt likes Rachel now.

_There is something that I gotta say!_

Her beautiful brown eyes lock with his with a look that shook him to the core.

"What the hell is she looking at me?" He thinks to himself

He stares at Rach not knowing what to do. This isn't happening, she was in love with Finn right! There's no way she liked him. No way.

_It's disgusting, how I love you.  
>God, I hate me. I could kill you.<br>Cause your messing up my name.  
>Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.<br>It's disgusting._

He doesn't notice anyone else around him, all he can see is Rachel openly singing to him. To him! She looks amazing up there, there's no denying that she was a gorgeous girl. Those names like Manhands and RuPaul never made sense to him, he guesses Santana and Quinn were just jealous they'll never get legs like that.

It wasn't possible that Rach loved him, why would she? Yeah he was there for her and helped her at times but she never saw him as anything other than a friend. Not like he sees her.

_It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
>From a bandit to a baby.<br>Thinking about gotta change my name,  
>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.<br>Look at what you do to me.  
>It's disgusting.<em>

He's had feelings for Rach since he was stuck in the God awful porta potty. He had a dream where she was the one to save him, except she was in that white nightgown that she wore in the first dream she stared in. She looked like an angel saving him from his crappy life.

_My mind blinks like a traffic light.  
>It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time.<br>And it makes me scared, that I haven't loved.  
>That it's still right here, more or or or less.<em>

He has no where near the perfect record when it comes to women. He's had sex with countless of Cheerios, freshmen, sophomores, juniors, seniors, married women, hell he got his best friend's girlfriend pregnant! He's been a mess for so long but Rachel Berry was the only one that he was willing to change for; to be better for. To his luck she didn't want him to change, she accepted him just as he was and if he were to be honest he wouldn't have her any other way either.

He knew she was never in love with Finn the way everyone thought she was. That in reality she was afraid of love because she was afraid of getting hurt. After dealing with years or torment and emotional abuse, he can't really blame her.

_Stuck out in traffic, ya, I gotta go my own way.  
>My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape<br>I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, baby.  
>There is something that I gotta say.<br>It's disgusting, how I love you.  
>God, I hate me. I could kill you.<br>Cause your messing up my name.  
>Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.<br>It's disgusting.  
>It's disgusting, how you changed me.<br>From a bandit to a baby.  
>Thinking about gotta change my name,<br>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
>Look at what you do to me.<br>It's disgusting._

He knows he can't let her see any emotion on his face. He wants her to get this out. He needs to hear her sing because that makes this real. This means he could have an actual chance with someone who cares about him for no reason other than she can. He wants to be in an actual relationship with the one person who always believed in him.

It was funny that she's saying it's disgusting that she loves him because it couldn't be any more true. They were the weirdest couple of them all, even weirder than Britt and Artie.

With her he wasn't as much of a badass as he likes the world to think. To Rachel he was Noah, the good guy, the one that could make her smile when everyone else made her crumble.

It really is disgusting.

_Oh, it's disgusting  
>Oh, it's disgusting<br>Look at what you do to me.  
>Oh, look at what you do to me.<br>It's disgusting.  
>Disgusting.<em>

He notices everyone's up singing and dancing with Rachel but he couldn't seem to move. He doesn't wanna break this spell he and Rach have at the moment. It was electric, it was intense.

All he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her. Show the whole world that she belonged to him and no one was getting in the way this time. He would pound any jerk that tried to get in their way. Puckleberry might be a humiliating name but hell yeah was that what they were! They were now and forever Puckleberry!

He sees Rachel get right in front of him with everyone around them as she sings her all. Her voice might not have shaken the room, but it was definitely shaking him.

_Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster,  
>Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.<br>Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, somethings up.  
>What did you slip into my drink? Baby.<em>

They all sing the closing chorus and watch as him and Rachel just stare at each other.

"_Look at what you do to me_." Rachel sings in a whisper as he finally stands up and looks at her.

He doesn't say anything; he knows at this point he doesn't have to. No words were needed so he just takes her hand in his and kisses her with all he has. They never had the perfect timing but now in this moment, nothing could be more perfect.

When they break apart everyone is clapping for them screaming "LONG LIVE PUCKLEBERRY!"

That is…until Lauren punches him in the face. It hurt like hell was it worth it!

"You two are disgusting. I quit this loser club." She says as she walks out of the choir room. Good now he doesn't need to worry she'd do anything to Rachel. He really didn't want to break his "Never hit a girl" rule.

Everyone watches her leave until they just burst into laughter, even Mr. Schue, who wasn't worried about her quitting because Kurt was back.

He doesn't even care though because he now has Rachel and he was never letting her go. He places soft kisses on her neck, her check, wherever he can reach because he can't get enough of her.

"Took you long enough babe." He whispers to her laughing softly before kissing her again.

Lauren was right, they were pretty disgusting, but they didn't give a crap.

THE END!

These song lyrics have been in my favorites forever because I wanted to make a one shot of this kinda iffy about it but hopefully you guys like let me know please! Maybe I'll do a two shot of this in Noah's POV maybe.


End file.
